


planting seeds in a garden ( you'll never get to see )

by canarywest



Series: what is a legacy? [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Theatre, F/F, Have a hamilton production, It's fluffy-ish?, M/M, Revolutonary Squad, THANK YOU AURA!!!, Wally and Jax Happens, have a theatre au, i love iris/amaya, so much drama, there's drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-20 08:30:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14891108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canarywest/pseuds/canarywest
Summary: Iris West, did not want to do this play.orthe one where there's acting and Iris and Amaya love and hate each other





	1. Number One

**Author's Note:**

> What up guys! Lance here, presenting to you, this insane thing, this crazy thing of mine, planting seeds in a garden ( you'll never get to see ). This, is a shitty little thing, but, I hope someone likes it.

Iris West, did not, want to do this play. She really didn’t. Hamilton’s a great play and all, and she would love to watch it, but to participate? She would _report_ on the play before she would get up on that stage and sing. She remembered when Linda got her to agree to the audition just a day before.

 

“Just think about it,” she had began, looking over at Iris from across their booth at the IHOP on campus. “You can report from the inside, give your readers from The Scarlet a taste on what it’s like to be in a musical.”

 

Grabbing a pancake ball from the stack, Iris looked at Linda before replying,  “Wouldn’t that technically make it bias writing?” She questioned, before raising an eyebrow at her best friend, and turning to the third member of their trio, awaiting her part in the discussion.  

 

N.D, a somewhat perky freshman, who had joined the pair during her freshman orientation, and who jokingly called her “mom” at times perked up, mouth stuffed with the pancakes she was currently eating. Quickly, the young woman swallowed her food and turned to the two juniors at the table. “I-uh, I think you should do it, mom. We can all do it together! It would be fun.”

 

Iris looked at her, a slight smile on her face. "You really think so kid?" 

 

Iris looked over at Linda and raised an eyebrow. “I’m in if you’re in.” She said, hoping her best friend would do this with her.

 

“I’m in.”

 

“Wait-” N.D interrupts, looking at them with wide eyes, “We haven’t decided what roles we’re  auditioning for.” Linda turns to Iris. “You said you heard it was Hamilton?” Iris nods. “How’d CCU get the rights for that?” She questions, Iris responding with a shrug. “All I know is that my dad and Professor Horton stayed up late for many nights in a row, working on that, and other stuff.”

 

“What kind of stuff?” Linda asked, a suggestive eyebrow quirked. “Linda, no! They were working on play stuff!”

 

N.D shifts in her seat, clearing her throat. “What about, us auditioning for the Schuyler Sisters? Me as Angelica, Iris as Eliza, and Linda as Peggy?”

 

“Actually, I was thinking about auditioning for Hamilton, ” Iris says, looking at them, though her friends don’t seem to hear her.

 

Linda looks at N.D. “And why should I be Peggy?”

 

“Because, I do not feel comfortable getting with some random guy in “Say No To This,” and I don’t think Iris wants to either, Iris?” She said, turning her attention to the junior who was currently considering the possibility of playing Hamilton.

 

“I-uh-what?” She stammered, before replying. “Yeah, I don’t think it would be good for me to do stuff like that for a song. Especially when my dad, and soon to be stepmom, are the ones directing.. ”

 

“Yeah,” N.D begins, “How is Cecile by the way?”

 

Iris shrugs. “She’s cool, I guess. Wait- Linda, what time is it?”

  
"Ten twenty-four, why?"  She questions.

  
  
"Crap!" Iris exclaims, standing up from the table. "I've gotta run. My dad wants me to meet him for brunch. Me, him, and Wally. It's a, thing we do, once a week. Family brunch. It's actually pretty great, gives me a chance to catch up with Kid Flash." She grins, and Linda rolls her eyes before asking. "Why do you call him Kid Flash?" 

 

"We always have, he's just so- N.D, what are you doing?" She 

 

N.D waves her towards the door. “Go! Don’t be late!”

 

“See you at the dorm, West.” Says Linda, waving, as her best friend exits.

* * *

_"I am not standing still, I am lying in wait..”_ The familiar tune of  Wait for It blasted through her speakers, as the woman worked on her paper for her Biology class. Humming along, her foot tapped as the song continued, the zoology major not realizing that she’s singing quietly under her breath.

 

Her phone buzzes, though she does not notice, she’s to into the song. It buzzes again.

 

_And again._

 

**_And again_ **.

 

Groaning, the young woman pauses her song, and goes over to her phone, seeing, not one, not two, but three missed texts from Cisco, her partner in crime.

 

**Cisco:** Amaya!!!!

 

**Cisco:** I have news

 

**Cisco:** Guess what the spring musical is?

 

Shaking her head at her friend’s antics, she replied.

 

**Amaya** : What is it?

 

**Amaya:** Spring Awakening?

 

**Cisco:** Nope. That would be cool though.

 

**Amaya:** It would be. Into the Woods?

 

**Cisco:** Nope.

 

Amaya scrunches up her face, and looks at her phone, wondering what the musical could be. How was she going to guess? There were, millions of musicals floating around her brain at the moment. Heathers, Be More Chill, Legally Blonde? It would be fun to play Elle Woods. Though.

 

**Amaya:** Tell me, please?   


**Cisco:** Meet me at IHOP in twenty?

 

**Amaya:** Sure.

 

With that, she stuffs her phone in her pocket, looking at the paper, and just saying a quiet, “Screw It,” before grabbing her bag and bolting out of the door, hoping to make it there early. Who knows? Maybe she can eat before he arrives.

 

He’s disheveled. To put it simply, he looks messy. He looks like he’s been sleeping, or maybe he fell asleep at his computer? Whatever it is, Amaya just knows her friend is tired. “Woah,” She comments, as he rubs his eyes, sitting down at the booth. “Rough night?” She asks, and he nods. “I fell asleep at three in the morning.” He replies, and her eyes widen. “I’m sorry, you fell asleep at three?” He nods again.

 

“Cisco!” She exclaims,and he looks at her. “What?” He asks, suppressing a yawn. “You, you can’t just stay up like that! Why were you up, anyway?” His head droops a bit, but he picks it up, replying with, “I was, reading an article that Iris wrote.”

 

“At three in the morning?”

 

“Mhm.” He mumbles, reaching for one of her French Toast Sticks, but she pushes his hand away, leaving him with a frown. “Why can’t I have a stick?”

 

“You can have a stick, when you tell me what the musical is.”   
  
He grumbles, before giving in. “Okay, fine, the musical is- wait, Amaya, why can’t I have a stick now?” She laughs, shaking her head. “If I gave you a few sticks, would you tell me the musical?” He nods, and she passes the plate over to him, Cisco taking a few, and shoving one in his mouth. “These are,” he said, voice muffled, “amazing.”

 

She laughed, “They are.”

 

“Anyway,” he said, swallowing, “the musical has something to do with a bastard, orphan, who’s a son of a whore and a scotsman.”

 

“Don’t tell me-”

 

A nod.

 

“Cisco, it’s not-”

 

“It is, Amaya!” He grins, “It’s Hamilton!”

 

She grins widely. “Are you thinking of auditioning?”

 

He nods. “Yeah. I’m thinking about auditioning for Lafayette and Thomas. Get those Guns and Ships going. What about you?”

 

She sighs slightly, “I’m actually thinking about auditioning for Burr.”

 

“You mean, ‘I’m the damn fool that shot him’ Burr? That Burr?”

 

“What other Burr, exists, Cisco?” She asks. “Besides I think I would do a pretty good job at it.”

He smiled, knowing his best friend was a good fit for the complex character. “You would. You fit Burr.” She raised a brow, picking up a stick. “What’s that supposed to mean?” She questioned jokingly, but she knew what he meant.

 

“So,” he leans over the table, “You gonna do it?”

 

She nods. “Definitely." She says, and takes a bite of her french toast stick. This'll be fun. 


	2. Number Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! lance here, with chapter two of this little baby of mine!!! hope you like it!!

It’s audition day at Central City University, and Iris is, to say the least, tired. She stayed up all last night memorizing the entirety of Hurricane, and Hamilton’s monologue in The World Was Wide Enough. She also came up with a compelling case as to why Hamilton should be played by a female. The woman grins, as she looks into her mirror, ready for the day ahead of her. From her pocket, she can feel her phone buzz. She shrugs, and chooses to ignore it, knowing it’s probably Linda asking where she was. She’ll see her later, it’s cool.

 

“Where have you been?” Linda questions, as Iris runs into the auditorium, sitting by her friends in the fourth row. She places her bag in the seat next to her and responds. "I had a shift. I work, remember?" LInda shrugs for a moment. "Yeah, I forgot you worked at that coffee place. What was it, Bitters?" She joked, and Iris hit her on the arm. "It's Jitters, and yeah, I do work there."

 

She looks up at the stage, where her close friend, Barry Allen, is delivering a quite, _enthusiastic_ performance of  My Shot. He's, surprisingly really good. "Woah." Says Linda, eyes focused on Barry. "He's good."

  
  
"Yeah," she begins, "He is."

 

He finishes, and Iris shifts in her seat, _hopefully_ her dad doesn't call her name just yet.  She wasn't ready. She watches, as Joe looks down at the audition sheet, and calls out the next name. "Iris West?"He called out. And. Shit. Just, god, kill her now, please.

 

She takes the walk up to the stage, fear pulsing through her veins, not ready to do **_this_ **.  "Hey," she begins with a small wave, "My name is Iris West, and I'll be auditioning  for Alexander Hamilton." As she speaks, a ripple goes through the crowd, and she can see Linda wondering, "What the heck?" and Nora  grinning wildly, shouting, "GO MOM!" Yeah, she'll have to explain that to Joe later on. "Get off the stage!" Someone shouts, and she finds the source of the voice. Oh. It's Eobard Thawne. A pompous name, for a pompous jerk.

 

There are multiple cries, until someone shouts, "Shut up, dickheads. Let the girl speak."  She looks to see where the voice came from and she spots her. It's literal angel Amaya Jiwe, a friend of Cisco's, giving those so called "dickheads" the finger.

 

“Why should he be played by a girl?” Someone shouts, and Iris speaks up. “If I, or another female, were to be playing the role of Alexander Hamilton. We would be, showing all the women who come see this play that, you can be a world leader. You can start a new nation. You can do, anything a guy can do.”

 

"And who would agree with you?" Someone, who she recognizes as Ralph Dibny asks, and a voice shouts out, "I will!" It's a voice from below her, and Iris watches as Literal Angel  Amaya Jiwe climbs up on the stage, and grabs her hand. "The founding fathers, should be played by women, because, we live in a society where women, are treated as second class. And we need to show all the men who watch this show, that we're just as good as them."

 

Iris, is in shock. She's, so, _amazing_ , so _powerful_ , Iris, thinks she's in love. From his seat at the table, Joe looks over at Cecile, who's grinning widely. "Joe," she whispers, "can these two please be Hamilton and Burr?" Joe can see the chemistry, see how those two act around each other. This, he thinks, could be the start of something great.

 

The other auditions go by, and Iris pays no attention to them, and she’s just focused on the fact that, _She auditioned with Amaya Jiwe. A Literal Angel._ ]

 

A few more people audition, but Iris can only remember a few. Cisco’s great, as always. He does Guns and Ships, and, woah. He’s perfect. N.D, is surprisingly a great Angelica. Iris, knows, she's getting it.

 

"Who knew the kid could sing?" Linda whispers over to her, as N.D's in the middle of singing, Satisfied. "I didn't." Iris comments. "Did you?"

 

Linda shakes her head. "Nope."

 

Hartley Rathaway auditions for King George, and, he has the personality to fit the character. His singing? Not too good. Wally blows, everyone, away by singing Blow Us All Away, and, her brother, is awesome.

His audition prompts Linda to whisper, "god, he's good. And cute."

 

Iris pushes her slightly, "That's my baby brother. Please stop."

 

"Whatever." Says Linda, and she gets up from her seat as she hears her name being called by Joe. Holy. Heck. She was _born_ to play Eliza. Her performance of Burn, is beautiful. Iris can feel her pain. Like, she's been in love with someone who didn't love her back. What Iris didn't know, is, that's exactly what happened. Linda, loves her best friend. She truly does. As a friend? Hell yeah. As more than a friend. Maybe she does. But she'll never tell her that. For all she knows, Iris is straight. She hasn't come out and said otherwise. So yeah, she has been in love with someone who doesn't love her back.

 

“Wow.” Iris says, as Linda takes a seat. “That was,” She begins, at a loss for words.

 

“Breathtaking?” Linda offers.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Where’d you learn to sing like that?” Iris questions, and Linda simply smirks. “I didn’t learn. Guess, I’ve always been that good.” She says, then adds, “You, were great up there.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

“Always, girl. I got you.”

 

“Amaya Jiwe?” Joe calls out, and Amaya, who had returned to her seat, went to the stage. “No more waiting,” she mumbles under her breath, and stands in the center of the stage, looking out at the other students.

 

“Hello everyone, I know, you’ve all seen me before, and I’m up here, to tell you what I said again, and add more onto why It’s important that these legends, are played by women. Did you guys know, that the creator of Hamilton, Lin Manuel Miranda, said he wanted the founders to be played by women?” She questions.

 

From the back of the theatre, Eobard Thawne’s jerk ass shouts out, “Who cares?” Iris whips around in her seat, and holds up a finger. “Shut up, asshole.”

 

“Thanks,” says Amaya, and, Iris grins. “No problem.”

 

“Iris, right?” She questions, and the only thoughts in Iris’s brain are _holy shit she knows my name. What the hell, dude. This isn’t a drill._

 

"Yeah." She says, attempting to be as cool as she possibly can, and she watches, in awe, as Amaya speaks again.

 

“See? This, is why our founding fathers should be played by women. Men like Thawne, are so freaking primal, that they can’t realize that times have changed. In this society, women aren’t property of men-“

 

“Yes they are!” Shouts Dibny.

 

“Shut the hell up, Ralph.” Iris, Linda, N.D and Amaya all say at the same time, and Ralph slumps in his seat. "It's what he deserves," N.D mumbles, and Linda high fives her. From the corner of her eye, Iris can see Cecile smirking slightly, mumbling a quiet, “asshole,” under her breath.

 

“As I was saying,” Amaya clears her throat, and begins speaking again, “Times have changed, Directors, and if we have our founding fathers be played by women, we would be showing the change. We would _be_ the change that this world needs. Victor Pinchuk once said, ‘Art, freedom, and creativity will change society faster than politics.’  We have, crooked politicians out there, doing nothing. They’re out there, hating people for being who they are, for loving who they want to love. They aren’t going to change the world. Isn’t it time, that someone does?” She questioned.

 

“Damn…” mumbled Eobard, while his idiot followers mumbled responses of, “holy shit, Jiwe got balls,” and, “well, damn.”

 

All she heard was applause. And, Amaya, she just sighed. Hopefully, this would do some good. “Go Amaya!” Shouted Iris, and she grinned widely, looking up at the woman on the stage.

 

“Damn, West,” Linda whispered in her ear, “Your future wife is bold.”

 

"Yeah," She sighed. "She is." A couple of moments passed before she registered the entire sentence Linda had said. “Wait, what?” She asked.

 

“Let’s, just say,” Linda started, “you’ve got it bad.”

 

Iris scoffed. “I-what? I don’t have it bad.” She certainly didn’t. Even, if Amaya was a literal angel, and Iris could definitely see herself marrying a woman like her, Amaya was _way_ out of her league.

 

“Are you sure about that?” She questioned.

 

Iris nodded. Linda laughed, and Iris raised an eyebrow in her direction.

 

“Then go over there, and have a _decent_ conversation with her.” Said Linda, who, Iris thought was a little crazier than she normally was.

 

“And, what counts as a decent conversation? Me, not being able to get a single word out?” She sighed. “Linda, I can’t even say a simple ‘hey” without looking like a fool.”

 

“Sure, you can,” Linda responded, giving Iris a little nudge towards Amaya, who was currently talking to Jax Jackson.

 

“We got you, man.” Started Jax. “Me, Iris, her brother and that Barry Allen guy, we may be screw ups, but we’re the only black kids here, man. We gotta stick together.”

 

Amaya nodded. “Yeah. We do. I’m glad you guys are letting me into your bunch.”

 

“Always. Hey, how do you feel about Iris? She seems to have been flirting with you, and, by the looks of it, you were flirting with her.”

 

Iris gulped. “I can’t do this.”

 

“I say again,” Linda begins, “Sure, you can.”

 

“No, I can-” She began, but was interrupted by Linda literally _shoving_ her towards Amaya and Jax.

 

“Iris? She’s uh, pretty cool. But, we were-” began Amaya, as the person she was talking about, bumped into her. “Iris?”

 

“I, uh, hi?” She waved slightly, hoping, praying that she could just disappear. God, why did Linda have to pry into her nonexistent love life?

 

“I’m completely sorry, but, my friend over there,” she pointed to Linda, who shook her head. “Thinks that you like me, and I like you, so, could you please tell her that you already have a partner, which, someone like you should.” Iris rambled.

 

“And, why should I?” Amaya questioned, raising an eyebrow.

 

“Because you’re amazing. Who wouldn’t want to be with someone as amazing as you?” Iris questioned.

 

“Mick Rory, apparently.” Amaya stated. “We dated throughout my entire freshman and sophomore year.  But, when it was time for him to graduate, he broke up with me.”

 

“Are you two still close?”

 

“Like a platonic Bonnie and Clyde.” Says Amaya, and Iris nods.

 

“That’s, pretty awesome, wish I was still close with my ex.” Iris says with a sigh.

 

Amaya raises an eyebrow. “Did something happen to her?”

 

“Him, actually. Eddie Thawne. He was in the police academy.”

 

“Was?” Amaya questions. “Did he-?”

 

 ‘Yeah. Stray bullet, and, well, you can figure out the rest.”

 

Eddie, had been her first true love, the man who Iris thought she was going to spend her life with. Then, he was taken away so quickly, and, Iris was a wreck. She didn’t come out of her dorm room for months, because, when you have the person you love taken away from you, it’s rough. Just ask Wally.

 

“Iris,” began Amaya, “I’m sorry.”

 

“Oh, it’s cool,” says Iris. “I don’t really think about him that often.”

 

Okay, so, that was a lie. She’s always thought about Eddie. For the past three years. She wishes she could save him, wishes she could have taken the bullet instead of him. She wonders what would have been, what could have been, if he hadn’t died. Would they be happy? Would they have broken up? Who knows.

 

Amaya softens. “If you ever, want to talk about him. I’m here. Do your friends know?”

 

Iris shakes her head. “I haven’t told them.”

 

“Well then,” started Amaya. “I think you should.”

 

“I will, she begins, as Amaya asks. "When?"

 

"Soon.” Iris says, and she feels a buzz in her pocket. “I’ve gotta run." She says, and begins her walk towards the auditorium door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always, a bunch of credit goes to my friend aura. check out her fic, we've all got our junk (and my junk is you). 
> 
> if you wanna talk to me, hit me up on tumblr at chylersdanvers!
> 
> peace out, my friends.

**Author's Note:**

> A bunch of credit goes to my friend AuraSweet13, who gave me the idea, and is always there when I come ranting about my fic or hers. Really!! Check out her fic, we've all got our junk (and my junk is you). It's, AMAZING. 
> 
> If you wanna talk to me, hit me up on tumblr at chylersdanvers


End file.
